


Everything changes but you …..

by ChelseaEllie



Series: Karamel 2019 Challenge [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Karamel Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: Heavily based on Killjoys, everyone is no longer who they were, something as wiped everyone's memories and now they are all living very different lives.Can Kara break free from this before her friends become endangered?Why has this happened





	Everything changes but you …..

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is mostly episode 1 and 2 of season 5 of Killjoys, I was having a terrible brain freeze for writing, and couldn’t think of anything, then was watching Killjoys and thought I want to put the SG characters in that. So that’s what I have done. I will finish this by the end of the week, will only be 2 chapters. 
> 
> I really hope you like this, Im pretty nervous about this so thanks to my tumblr buddy for the support. 
> 
> Please comment and make suggestions for jobs for the characters I have yet to include.

**Everything changes but you …..**

Kara awoke and snuggled into the warm body next to her, bargaining “five more minutes” with her mental alarm clock. It rarely accepted.

She woke every day at 6 am if she liked it or not.

Next to her his breathing indicated that he was deeply asleep. Calm and content. He turned as he slept which in turn moved her slightly, which she took as a sign to get up. Everything for a reason she believed. In this case she had to leave for work much earlier than him as her demanding boss expected last night’s meetings typed up before she got into the office. So maybe that was this reason.

A quick shower washed away the memories of the recent strange dreams, and she reset for the day. Strange dreams were her norm. Flying, powers. Planets exploding. She longed for a normal dream. Yet assumed the dreams made up for her missing excitement in her life.

Whilst drying her hair, she admired the earrings her mother had given her on her death bed, green and bright the perfect circles. The last memories she had, of her family, as their family home had been ripped down to make a highway.

The necklace her best friend had given her matched them perfectly. Kara toyed with it as she remembered the day, she received it, “Never take it off, its proof of our immortal friendship.” She had promised as they had matching pendants. Although they had drifted apart Kara kept that promise hoping they would find their way back to each other. It seemed unlikely yet there was always hope.

It was a Friday, so a dress down day, which was more stressful than normal office days, finding a balance was always difficult. What is too smart, or too casual? She looked over her wardrobe, smiling as she passed her Supergirl costume.

That was a great Halloween, her first date with her now husband. He had been dressed as Captain America. They mocked the film each was based on. He liked Marvel, she liked DC, but admitted a crush on Loki. They teased each other, and were married before the year was out. The thin gold band on her finger reminded her daily of that. The small green stones had been his idea of a joke, mixing the God of Mischief’s colours into her wedding. She had got her own back his ring had the crest of the Legion of Superheroes.

Pulling on her shoes she looked into the bedroom. Winn was still asleep. She smiled sadly, maybe it was normal for the romance to fade and him to feel more like a friend. She remembered the white-hot passion. But didn’t feel anything anymore. If she wasn’t so sure it happened, she may even question if it had been real or not. Those memories often felt like they should belong to someone else, someone other than her. Winn deserver passion and love and everything he could desire. She wasn’t sure it was something she could give him, that filled her with sadness. But her counsellor reassured her this was normal, and it would pass, they just needed to reconnect romantically.

* * *

Sitting at her desk in reception, the minutes typed up and on Ms Danvers’ desk, she watched the staff drift in. Dead eyed workers, jaded by the way their movements and days we controlled by the wealthy, by her. They were living day by day, if you could call this existence living. They showed little interest in writing their own stories. It felt like she was living in 1984, they were allocated jobs and controlled in their choices. The Press all reported the same, those who questioned things vanished and returned (if they returned) more like zombies, all suddenly conforming.

She was becoming more and more disconnected with her role, and life. As if this wasn’t what she was meant to do, and wasn’t want she wanted to do. Yet the risk of defiance was too great and Kara was not one for making waves or forcing a change. So she accepted it and conformed.

Ms Danvers was in a bad mood, that was clear to Kara, she had stormed in shouting down the phone to her long-suffering partner. He hadn’t tided the house or dressed the kids properly. Kara always felt sorry for him, it seemed that he was a nice guy, just they were not compatible. He always seemed to be just below her standards, and disappointing her. That said a lot of the people in relationships seemed unhappy, as though things were not right and they had just settled and now couldn’t change their minds. Her counsellor assured her this was normal and it was wise not to question it.

The day was slow. Ms Danvers was in meetings all day and the admin was simple. Nothing really happened until the sandwich service. A pleasant shy guy in his mid-30’s who worked with his aunt in her sandwich business. He made his rounds of local businesses and a few of the women giggled and flirted when he came by, but he didn’t notice. “Hi Kara. Its it ok to go in?” he asked, almost bashfully. Too bashfully she thought, he was very attractive and, in another life, would be a model, or something of that ilk.

“Do you have any muffins?” she eyed the basket greedily. He smiled, his brown eyes twinkled, as he pulled a triple chocolate muffin from the box, and her smile was his reward. He accepted it joyfully. He enjoyed his daily conversation with Kara, she was kind and took time to learn about people.

“Saved the last for you” he blushed.

“Thank you” and she handed him some money.

“Keep it” he smiled, “You do know you can order on line to make sure I always have a muffin for you” Oh yes Kara remembered the dark days when he first started the muffin rounds when he ran out so early that she often missed out, yet she wasn’t every good at remembering to pre-order.

“And ruin our conversation” she chuckled, as she pressed the button to allow him into the staff area. Longingly looking at the muffin wanting to devour it.

The day continued as she popped out at lunch time to collect Ms Danvers’ dry cleaning, she passed a young blonde woman sleeping in a doorway. Clearly homeless and looking for money, Kara dropped a handful of coins into the cup next to the woman. As she did Kara had a strange feeling that she knew this woman, this was out of place for her. Maybe it was just compassion. But there was a connection. Maybe she was from her dreams. That must be it Kara assumed as she realised the time and hurried her pace to return to the office.

As though by fate her phone buzzed before she could over think it any more. It was Winn reminding her it was date night and his time to pick, they were going to the cinema to see the latest superhero film. She scowled, superheroes were so boring, she would rather a nice romantic comedy. Its starting Mike Matthews, he had argued, which did nothing to help Kara, he was far too superficial for her liking, she liked smart guys like her Winn, who could hold a conversation. Mike was a standard Hollywood pretty boy who had made it on his looks and his family ties, both parents were well know and very powerful, his mother was very dominating and had controlled his film, his relationships, and he just seemed to accept it. Weak willed she had called him a few times she remembered. Yet as Winn had pointed out many times, it was he who was living the perfect life, nit her so not to judge.

She returned to the office building slightly out of breath.

As she entered the lift who should join her but Mike Matthews, the embodiment of her wrath. Smiling and as handsome as his movie posters made him out to be, far far slimmer, and far taller. This wasn’t fair, he’s naturally good looking its not just makeup, she grimaced.

“What floor?” he asked, as she stared at him. This appeared to be normal for him, as he pressed his button and repeated the question. Not appearing flustered or concerned.

“Four please.” She finally replied. Putting on her fake smile for clients who annoyed her most. Be kind and polite, catch them off their guard, Ms Danvers always said.

“Looks like we are going to the same place,” he smiled as the doors shut. On the other side she could hear a frustrated man shouting for Mike, “My Manager” he chuckled. Looking proud to have escaped from him. As though it were a game. It made Kara dislike him more than she had already.

The lift was quick and the door opened nearly as swiftly as it closed. There was no time for small talk, and it appeared Mike was pleased that he was being left to his own devices rather than explaining anything. Kara made her way to the desk, and the young man covering looked star struck as he realised who was following her. “It’s ok Steve I’ve got this” Kara muttered as she turned to Mike. Fake smile and undeniable fascination.

“So, who are you here to see?”

“He’s my 1.30” Ms Danvers bellowed by passing Kara and kissing him on each cheek. She smiled, warmly, not a fake smile, Kara had learnt to spot the different a long while ago, this was interesting Ms Danvers liked him, she rarely liked anyone, even less actors.

“Follow me” she briskly tried to get him out of the public area. Knowing that her staff were staring and that would mean unproductiveness.

As he passed Kara his hand grazed hers. Unintentionally, yet the feeling was like lightning struck her.

Images flashed in her mind. Him and her flying, kissing, fighting. So many images, overwhelming, not just him, but others, Ms Danvers, sandwich boy James, Winn, the homeless girl. It over powered her and she fell to the ground, swallowed up in darkness.

* * *

In a glass tower in the centre of it all she sat, watching the hundreds of monitors smiling at the chaos she had created. She slowly sipped her coffee as she looked at James on his moped driving around. She slowly stroked the screen. “Just think if you had been honest from the start, I would never have had to teach you the lesson. Let see how you get on when you don’t know who you are” and she cackled in glee, twisting a green pendent in her beautifully manicured nails.


End file.
